Darien's Party
by Cutiepie2
Summary: Serena goes to Darien's party at this apartment. What happens when she goes in his room????????? be nice, my first fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, I am not that creative.  
  
  
  
(Maybe) The Party (Is what i'll call it but that's not important now)  
  
  
  
(Saturday at 11 p.m.)  
  
Darien was throwing a party at his apartment, which Andrew (Darien's bestfriend), and Mina (Andrew's girlfriend), and some of his college buddies were already there setting it up.  
  
  
  
The party was getting really loud and you could here the music from blocks away.  
  
  
  
It had been an hour when Darien finally gave up hope. He thought she wouldn't show, "Who would blame her," went through his mind but he shook the thought away. "How come I have every girl I meet pleading to go out with me, but Serena,""Maybe she's different then the rest."  
  
  
  
He thought of every excuse for her to be late, but all failed except that she didn't like him. "Why not I wouldn't after that sceen in the mall," Darien's mind screamed.  
  
  
  
***flashback***  
  
  
  
(Friday at 8 p.m.)  
  
School was over so Serena was dying to get a new pair of shoes for school. She went with Mina, Lita, Rae, and Amy (though she didn't like to shop, but went anyways). She went to at least 15 different shoe stores to find the ones she wanted, when she heard,"Hey meatball head, how's it going??" Then she turned around ready knowing who it was and ready for a comeback when she stopped short. He had a letter in his hand for her and all the other girls. "What's this??" Serena asked. "I'm having a party this weekend and you all are invited," he said. "Are any guys gonna be there?" Lita asked. "Maybe," Darien said and some guys came from behind him. "Darien, why are you in he-??" they stopped and saw all these girls talking to him. "Woo hoo, there's gonna be some fun tomorrow night," said a guy with light brown hair whispered to his other pal with a light blonde tint to it.  
  
  
  
Lita blushed and thought to her self, "I love his light brown hair that goes to his eyes raggedly, and those brown puppy dog eyes."  
  
  
  
All the girls was lost in thought looking at the guys until Serena yelled, " Why should we come to your stupid party, Darien??" "Serena!!!!!" all the girls said at once. "What??" she asked. Then Rae took her aside to tell her, "Listen, we all want to see those guys again ok so don't blow it for us, even Amy wants to go to see Greg, besides i think Darien really likes you for some reason (Serena gasps), but I get the shaggy brown haired guy!" Rae announced.  
  
  
  
"What????, Why would I go to that jerk's party, and besides he doesn't like me," Serena screamed so that everybody in the mall could pratically hear. "Shut up girl or he might not even let us go and I would never forgive you if that happened." Rae said. "Ok, you guys can go, but I don't know if I want to go to HIS party, he always is calling me names."  
  
  
  
Serena and Rae walked back to the group when the guys were walking away. "So what happened??" Rae asked disappointed that they were leaving. "They said it started at 10, and to wear something sexy." Lita exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
So they all got a new outfit to wear to the party and headed home for some beauty sleep because they would need it for tomorrow. But all Serena could do is think of if she should go to the party or not. She always had a strange feeling when fighting with Darien.  
  
  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
  
  
(Saturday at 11:30 p.m.)  
  
It had been an hour and a half and still Serena hadn't shown up yet. He was so depressed that he couldn't even think straight until the door rang and he jumped up and before he knew it he had ran to the door he was so excited.  
  
  
  
He was so scared that he didn't even noticed that the door flung open and hit him in the nose. He found, Lita, Rae, and Amy barging through. "Hey Darien!!," they tried to say over the music, and noticed that they just hit him with door. He just stood there sadly.  
  
  
  
"Let me guess, Serena hasn't shown yet??" Lita asked trying to spot the guy she met at the mall. "Nope," he said disappointed but tried to hide it.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on and cheer up, you should know that girls always like to make an entrance," Rae said. "Yeah, and besides she called me and said she would be a little later than us," Amy said, trying to focus on Greg, who was sitting on the couch, and started to walk there herself.  
  
  
  
"So what to you so long to get here anyways??" Darien asked. "Well we would have been here at 11 but miss-i-have-to-look-perfect didn't take so long putting on make-up." Rae stated.  
  
  
  
"Come of it Rae, it was worth it," Lita said, gwaking at the guy she saw yesturday with Darien, who was doing the electric slide off beat. (but in a sexy way). "He's too cute, Lita said blushing when he looked up and saw that she was looking at him. So he waved her over to dance with him.  
  
  
  
Rae was looking for Mina and saw the guy she meet yesturday dancing on the coffee table. She ran over to Darien and grabbed his shirt very tightly (so he was about 2 inches away from her face) and asked, "What is that guy's name over there that was with you yesturday??"  
  
  
  
Trying to get free, Darien looks over and saw his college buddy acting like a fool and said, "Oh that's Chad, he's a friend a mi-," he stopped when she walked right past him to Chad and wasn't even paying attention to what he said.  
  
  
  
He felt lonely then, everybody had someone to dance with or talk with, but him.  
  
  
  
But that would soon change,when the door rang. 


	2. Serena Comes

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Serena Comes (Saturday 11:30 p.m.)  
  
  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
Serena looked at the clock and said to herself, "Man it's 11:30, Darien is going kill me when I get there or he probably won't even talk to me."  
  
  
  
"Mom where are my new pink shoes I got yesterday??" Serena screamed to her mom from her room.  
  
  
  
"There in your closet honey," she yelled from the kitchen. "Thank you, mom." Serena said while jogging down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going??" her brother asked suspiciously. "None of your business, squirt." "You're going to see that guy Darien at that party aren't you??" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, if you must know, I am." She said stubbornly while putting her shoes. "I won't tell mom if you ask Mina if she likes me." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead, she knows I'm going to a party with Mina, and Mina doesn't like you." She said laughing. " "Hey you take that back." He said but stopped when she left and was talking to mom.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm sleeping over at Mina's, so don't wait up, and since I always leave clothes over there every time I go over there, so I don't need to bring clothes with me, and I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said. "Ok dear, but bring your key because we'll be out all day." Serena's mom said.  
  
  
  
"Ok, mom." She said running out the door in a flash.  
  
  
  
Saturday (Midnight)  
  
  
  
(Darien's POV)  
  
"Well this turned out to be a sucky night, might as well go to bed Dar." Darien said trying to walk to his room with out tripping over people's feet or bump into anyone still dancing, but stopped when the door rang. He felt his whole heart jump out of his body.  
  
  
  
He didn't notice that he was running and pushed 2 people to the floor getting to the door. When he finally got there he froze and mumbled, "Please, please let it be her!!!!!" So he flung the door open to see......  
  
  
  
(Should I tell you???, ok then)  
  
  
  
"Serena!!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "She smells like strawberries." He said to himself. Then he looked down to see her confused face. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd see the day you would jump on someone and hug them." She said giggling. "Ya it's a first," then he paused. "Would you like to come in," He said not wanting to let her go.  
  
  
  
"Sure, is everybody here??" She asked. "Yes, but there occupied with their new boyfriends right now."  
  
  
  
"Well then lets dance," She said dragging him to the dance floor. "Ok." While on the other side of the room her best friends were making a plan for her.  
  
  
  
(Remember they're drinking)  
  
"Ok, do you all know what to do now??" Rae asked the other 3 girls. They nodded their heads. "Ok, then lets wait for them to get a drink and then operation No-Clothes-Serena will be in operation." Rae said mischievously.  
  
  
  
After a while, their throats were getting sore and went to get a drink. Serena didn't know how much effort she put into dancing until she drank the beer and got another. "Darien would you like to-" she said but got cut off by cold liquid washed over their bodies.  
  
  
  
She turned around to see Rae, Mina, Lita, and Amy laughing while putting down the bucket that use to have beer in it. "Guys, what the hell do you do that for??" She screeched. They all busted out laughing again. "It just seemed the right thing to do." Rae said and slapped her on the back, then winked at her.  
  
  
  
"What is Rae pulling?" Serena thought. Then it hit her and she turned to ask Darien, "Umm...Darien," She asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I borrow some clothes?? or just go to sleep on your bed??" She asked with a smile coming to her face. "Sure then," he looked at the couples standing in front of him. "Uhh...you guys can stay the night if you want since it's almost morning anyways, just make sure you lock up after everybody leaves." Darien said pushing Serena into his room and looking at the other guys before he closed the door and saw their jaws had dropped.  
  
  
  
Darien was getting a pair of blue boxers out of his drawer and was walking to the bathroom when Serena asked, "Darien, where can I get a pair of new clothes from??" She said and looked down at her outfit and saw that her shirt was see-through and yanked her hands to bra trying not to let Darien notice.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry, you'll find something in the bottom drawer of my dresser." He said laughing, then went to change.  
  
  
  
"Ok," She said pulling the drawer open to see dozens of nightgowns????????  
  
  
  
Serena jumped up in disgust and hurt as she ran out the room with everyone staring at the door where she was only a second ago.............  
  
  
  
(So do you think she is jealous??) 


	3. Serena Comes

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Serena Comes (Saturday 11:30 p.m.)  
  
  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
Serena looked at the clock and said to herself, "Man it's 11:30, Darien is going kill me when I get there or he probably won't even talk to me."  
  
  
  
"Mom where are my new pink shoes I got yesterday??" Serena screamed to her mom from her room.  
  
  
  
"There in your closet honey," she yelled from the kitchen. "Thank you, mom." Serena said while jogging down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going??" her brother asked suspiciously. "None of your business, squirt." "You're going to see that guy Darien at that party aren't you??" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, if you must know, I am." She said stubbornly while putting her shoes. "I won't tell mom if you ask Mina if she likes me." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead, she knows I'm going to a party with Mina, and Mina doesn't like you." She said laughing. " "Hey you take that back." He said but stopped when she left and was talking to mom.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm sleeping over at Mina's, so don't wait up, and since I always leave clothes over there every time I go over there, so I don't need to bring clothes with me, and I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said. "Ok dear, but bring your key because we'll be out all day." Serena's mom said.  
  
  
  
"Ok, mom." She said running out the door in a flash.  
  
  
  
Saturday (Midnight)  
  
  
  
(Darien's POV)  
  
"Well this turned out to be a sucky night, might as well go to bed Dar." Darien said trying to walk to his room with out tripping over people's feet or bump into anyone still dancing, but stopped when the door rang. He felt his whole heart jump out of his body.  
  
  
  
He didn't notice that he was running and pushed 2 people to the floor getting to the door. When he finally got there he froze and mumbled, "Please, please let it be her!!!!!" So he flung the door open to see......  
  
  
  
(Should I tell you???, ok then)  
  
  
  
"Serena!!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "She smells like strawberries." He said to himself. Then he looked down to see her confused face. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd see the day you would jump on someone and hug them." She said giggling. "Ya it's a first," then he paused. "Would you like to come in," He said not wanting to let her go.  
  
  
  
"Sure, is everybody here??" She asked. "Yes, but there occupied with their new boyfriends right now."  
  
  
  
"Well then lets dance," She said dragging him to the dance floor. "Ok." While on the other side of the room her best friends were making a plan for her.  
  
  
  
(Remember they're drinking)  
  
"Ok, do you all know what to do now??" Rae asked the other 3 girls. They nodded their heads. "Ok, then lets wait for them to get a drink and then operation No-Clothes-Serena will be in operation." Rae said mischievously.  
  
  
  
After a while, their throats were getting sore and went to get a drink. Serena didn't know how much effort she put into dancing until she drank the beer and got another. "Darien would you like to-" she said but got cut off by cold liquid washed over their bodies.  
  
  
  
She turned around to see Rae, Mina, Lita, and Amy laughing while putting down the bucket that use to have beer in it. "Guys, what the hell do you do that for??" She screeched. They all busted out laughing again. "It just seemed the right thing to do." Rae said and slapped her on the back, then winked at her.  
  
  
  
"What is Rae pulling?" Serena thought. Then it hit her and she turned to ask Darien, "Umm...Darien," She asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I borrow some clothes?? or just go to sleep on your bed??" She asked with a smile coming to her face. "Sure then," he looked at the couples standing in front of him. "Uhh...you guys can stay the night if you want since it's almost morning anyways, just make sure you lock up after everybody leaves." Darien said pushing Serena into his room and looking at the other guys before he closed the door and saw their jaws had dropped.  
  
  
  
Darien was getting a pair of blue boxers out of his drawer and was walking to the bathroom when Serena asked, "Darien, where can I get a pair of new clothes from??" She said and looked down at her outfit and saw that her shirt was see-through and yanked her hands to bra trying not to let Darien notice.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry, you'll find something in the bottom drawer of my dresser." He said laughing, then went to change.  
  
  
  
"Ok," She said pulling the drawer open to see dozens of nightgowns????????  
  
  
  
Serena jumped up in disgust and hurt as she ran out the room with everyone staring at the door where she was only a second ago.............  
  
  
  
(So do you think she is jealous??) 


End file.
